What If
by hollowkiller101
Summary: What if Senna wasn't just a memory what if she was real and was actually in the 13 Court Guard Squads as third seat in the 6 division and the captain being Byakuya and what if Senna was sent to the living world instead of Rukia how much will the story of bleach change?
1. Chapter 1

**What If**

**I decided to do a Bleach story because after watching the first movie again I was sad how it ended and thought what if Senna wasn't just a memory what if she was real and was actually in the 13 Court Guard Squads as third seat in the 6 division and the captain being Byakuya and what if Senna was sent to the living world instead of Rukia read to find out what happens oh yeah I don't know if you bleach lovers have been reading the manga but the craziest shit that's has ever happened is in the new manga but I don't know if they will continue with the anime if someone knows tell me cause I want to know and I will make Senna a little bit more serious some times and I'm going to make some changes to Ichigo which the makers of bleach should've done in the beginning but only doing it now in the manga.**

**I do not own Bleach!**

Senna was hoping from rooftop to rooftop when her shinigami phone started ringing she stopped to look at it she flipped the phone open to revel that a hollow is nearby.

She looks at the direction where it was and put her phone back in her shinigami uniform and headed off to no other then the Kurosaki household not knowing that her life was going to be changed forever.

(Meanwhile in Ichigo's Perspective)

Ichigo Kurosaki was laying on his bed thinking back to when he made those punks apologize to that little girl that was a ghost.

"God people have no respect these days." Before I could say anything more a noise came from my left wall.

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell." Then out of nowhere a girl with her hair tied in a yellow ribbon just walked through it like it was nothing.

I screamed. "Ah what the hell how'd you do that." The girl ignored him which made a tick mark appear on my head.

"Hey aren't you going to answer me." Still no response my blood started to boil thinking about kicking her in the butt would get her attention.

He raised his right leg to kick her but stopped after realizing that he was going to kick a girl so put his leg down and walked up behind her and about to tap on their shoulder.

(Senna's Perspective)

I was looking around the room trying to find the hollow signature she then looked at the boy who was yelling for no reason, giggling she smiled. "Oh he's so cute."

The boy widened his eyes and blushed madly he then screamed. "Hey don't call me cute." This made Senna's eyes widen and blush a little bit to.

"You can hear me then that means you could see me as well." He stopped blushing and scratched his head. "Well yeah I can see you who can't see a girl with a sword on her hip."

After what he said I giggled again. "You're funny but normally people can't see me so you kind of shocked me when you said you can see me."

He sighed. "So if people can't see you what are you a ghost or something?" I huffed. "Isn't it polite to give me your name first before I say anything?"

He made a small smirk. "Ichigo Kurosaki." I smiled. "That's a cute name doesn't it mean strawberry."

Ichigo growled. "Yes but my mom gave me the name for 'He who Protects'." I smiled even more. "Ah that's sweet."

He blushed again but coughed to get back on track. "So tell me what your name is." I smiled. "My name is Senna." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"No last name." I shook my head no. "I don't know my last name and may never know." Ichigo sighed. "Okay I'm going to ask you two questions and answer them truthfully."

I sat down on his bed and saluted him. "Yes sir." I started to giggle again. Ichigo sighed. "Okay so first what are you."

"I' am a being called a Shinigami and Shinigami means Death God what we Shinigami do is two things, we collect spirits that are waiting to be elevated to the Soul Society and kill hollows so that there souls are purified."

Ichigo who was sitting down next to a small table seem calmed at first then he suddenly threw the table in the air screaming. "Do you expect me to believe all that?"

I smiled at him. "Of course you told me to tell you the truth well I said the truth it makes sense doesn't it I mean you already see the spirits so why not believe this."

Ichigo stopped and sat back down. "Okay fine I guess your right." I nodded my head. "Of course I know I'm right."

Ichigo sighed. "Okay for the last question why are you here?" Senna lost her smile. "Oh that's right I completely forgot about that I detected a Hollow's spiritual pressure around here I can still feel it but I can't pin point wher…"

Just then a loud shriek came from out side of the house making Ichigo and I turn towards the direction.

Ichigo yelled. "What the hell is that?!" I frowned. "A hollow." Just then Ichigo's door opened and a little girl came running in.

"Onee-chan Karin is in trouble help her before she gets hurt." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Yuzu where is she."

"She's out side." Ichigo nodded his head. "Okay Yuzu go to your room and hide until this is over okay." The girl named Yuzu nodded her head and left.

Ichigo looked at me. "I'm going to help my sister." Before he can reach the door I used kido on him to stop him from moving.

Ichigo's hands went behind him and he fell to the floor he turned his head to look at me. "What the hell did you do to me Senna get me out of here I need to help my sister."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Ichigo but if you tried to fight a hollow you would die so stay here until I finish it."

Ichigo yelled. "No that's my sister out there." Wasting no more time I ran downstairs to where a huge whole was in the house when I got there my eyes widened I saw a little girl about to be eaten.

I was about to charge at the hollow but heard a noise behind me I turned to see Ichigo falling down the stairs.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing if you keep struggling your soul will be damaged." He looked out side to see his sister lifted off the ground whit a monster licking her face.

Ichigo got up surprising me he then tried to get out of the kido by trying to move his arms in seconds he let out a scream making him try harder at first I thought he was going to kill himself but after a second or so I could see his spiritual pressure rising enough where he broke the kido.

He then ran at the hollow while grabbing a chair in the process I just stood there stunned. "How'd he break my kido it's impossible."

Ichigo ran up to the hollow and hit it in the back of the head with the chair but the chair broke upon contact the hollow dropped the unconscious Karin and turned to Ichigo he then smacked Ichigo making him fly a couple feet away when I saw Ichigo get hit my heart jumped I told my body to move but it couldn't move for some reason so I turned to watch the battle unfold.

Ichigo spit some blood out from his mouth then got back up to face the Hollow Ichigo growled in frustration.

The hollow licked his lips in hunger then charged at Ichigo in blinding speed that only I could see making me fear for his life I flash stepped in front of Ichigo to protect him but underestimated the hollow because when he went for the bite it went over my Zanpakuto and bit my shoulder making blood spill all over the place but before I fell to the ground I cut one of it's teeth out making it jump back.

(Ichigo's Perspective)

I was ready for death when seeing the hollow charge at him but when he opened his eyes he saw something that made his heart stop completely.

Senna was lying on the ground bleeding all over the place I ran up to her pick her up and put her back on a wall so she could lean on something.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Ichigo but we still have to deal with that hollow." Ichigo yelled. "Don't even think about it your bleeding all over the place you can't fight anymore."

I sighed. "I know that's why I have to do something that I'm not supposed to do." I then looked into Ichigo's dark brown eyes and he looked into mine.

"Tell me Ichigo do you want to save your family. "Of course I do." I smiled. "Okay then come close."

I did until we were inches apart. "Promise me you will kill him with no remorse." The hollow having gotten over his pain turned back to where they were and started to run at them again.

But both of them just kept staring into each others eyes. "I promise." After I said that she got her Zanpakuto and thrusted it into my chest.

There was a blinding light making the hollow cover it's eyes but then out of nowhere the arm it was using to cover his eyes fell to the floor making the hollow's eyes to widened.

He turned around to see the boy he tried to kill in a shinigami's uniform with a big sword on his shoulder.

I growled. "That was for my sister and this is for Senna." He then ran to the hollow jumping in the air grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto and slashed downward on the hollows face killing it instantly and making its body vanish.

Ichigo then put his Zanpakuto in its hilt which was located on his back he then ran over to Senna to make she was okay when he got there she looked at him and smiled. "Good job Ichigo."

**Okay that's it for my first chapter I like where it's going so far I will do a quick run over the series I cant do it all that would take forever and I don't have that time so please R&R and have a nice day or night.**


	2. Reappearance

**Reappearance **

**Okay second chapter for What If**

"_Man."_** Means the person is thinking or a Flash Back.**

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOO!"

A flying figure of a man comes falling down to attack Ichigo but was stopped when Ichigo dodge the kick and grabbed his face and then slammed his face on the ground.

"What the hell dad you just don't do something like that to your own son." Isshin grunted in pain. "Oh by the way son why were you sleeping on the floor?"

_(Flash Back)_

"_Good job Ichigo." After that Senna passed out from the blood loss Ichigo sighed and lifted her up and hauled her to the clinic side of the house._

_After he patched her up he took her upstairs to his room and laid her down on his bed and put the covers over her when he did that Senna moaned in approval making Ichigo snort he then grabbed a free pillow and feel asleep on the floor._

_(Flash Back Ended)_

This made Ichigo's eye widened he looked down at his attire and realized he had on his regular clothes and not that weird uniform he wore when he got is powers then he turned to see if Senna was still sleeping in his bed but to no avail she was gone.

Ichigo sighed he was relieved and sad at the same time about her not being there.

"_Guess it was a dream or something." _Thought Ichigo until he heard a scream downstairs Ichigo and Isshin ran downstairs to see what the commotion was.

(Ichigo's Perspective)

I was standing outside of my house with my family looking at the whole the monster hade made to get to Karin.

"I wonder who did this." Yuzu was looking around the house for any other damage.

"It was probably an accident; someone must've crashed into the house and drove away."

I just stood there with wide eyes. _"How come nobody remembers last night did Senna have something to do with that I wonder where she went probably back to that soul society place she was talking about."_

He then walked through the hole in his house to get something to eat before he went to school.

(Skip time)

I was sitting in my chair before class started with my friends around him Chad on my right, Keigo in my front, and Mizuiro on my left.

"Sp Ichigo I heard a truck ran into your house last night. "Pretty much." I sighed "So did you clean it up yet."

Ichigo looked at Mizuiro. "Are you kidding me that's going to take forever to clean up." Chad decided to say something.

"Need any help." I turned to Chad but had to look up really high. "No that's okay."

Keigo looked at Chad. "Yeah Chad you'd probably take the whole house down." I smirked. "So what class do we have next?"

"Language lab." I nodded my head then a voice behind me came out of nowhere. "Your Ichigo right?"

I turned to look who said that but when I saw the person my eye's widened. _"It's Senna."_

I shot right up. "Senna is that you." Everyone looked at Ichigo weird wondering how Ichigo knew her already.

Senna smiled. "Yup it's me can I ask to speak to you in private." I got confused at first but nodded my head and we left the classroom to talk privately.

When we got out side I turned to her. "What the heck are you doing here?" Senna made a pout face. "Why Ichigo you sure are mean I just wanted to say hi."

I sweat dropped. "When I didn't see you in my bed I thought you went back to that soul society place."

Senna made a thinking face. "Actually I can't when I gave my powers to you to kill that hollow you somehow absorbed all of them I only meant to give you half."

I sighed kind of feeling guilty for doing that to her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Senna smiled. "It's okay now I get stay here with you until my powers come back then I will go back to the Soul Society."

I felt a jump in my heart. _"Weird what the hell was that and why do I feel happy that she stays." _

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Wait how can everybody else see you now."

Senna smiled. "Oh it's this thing I'm wearing it's called a gigai." I gave her a weird look.

"Wait what is a gigai?" Senna pointed at her stomach. "It's a temporarily body that serves as a vessel in a emergency, if the Soul Reaper is drastically weekend they reside inside of a gigai."

"Oh so that's how they can see you now it makes sense." Senna nodded her head.

"So while I wait for my powers to come back it's up to you to perform the duties of a Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki."

Senna kept talking but I couldn't hear what else she said because I was still stuck on what she said earlier.

"Wait a minute I don't want do that." Senna raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh and why not."

I scratched my head. "My monster fighting days are over that was a one time deal." Senna huffed. "You did just fine yesterday Ichigo."

I sighed. "Yeah that's because my family was in danger but it's not like I'm going to risk my life for complete strangers I'm sorry Senna but no."

Senna sighed and I turned to walk back to class. "I see." I kept walking but I felt bad though for some reason.

"Hey Ichigo." I turned to look at her but when I did she came running at me with a glove on her right hand and shoved her hand in my face.

It felt like I was flying but when I looked back I saw Senna standing next to my body and I freaked out. "Ah what happened to my body?"

Senna turned around and started walking. "Follow me." I was going to say no but since I got curious I followed her.

We walked for awhile until we came up to a park I turned to look at her. "Hey what are we doing here?"

Senna flipped her phone open to look at it. "New orders from the Soul Society there is a spirit of a boy that dwells here that might be attacked soon."

Just then we heard a loud crash at the park we both turned to the sound and what I saw shocked me a boy with a chain attached to his chest was running from a six legged creature.

I grabbed my Zanpakuto and ran to the boy but before I could get to them Senna yelled at me.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "What do you mean; I'm going to help him!"

Senna looked at me evilly. "I thought you don't help complete strangers." I growled at her. "What do you expect me to do just sit back and watch him die?"

Senna nodded her head. "If you help one soul you must help all others they are all equal there's no difference, so Ichigo are you going to help everybody?"

The boy fell and the hollow caught up to him and was about to strike but got up in front of him and cut off both it front legs making it fall back and disappear.

Senna smiled. "So have you made up your mind?" I turned around to look at her. "Like hell I have."

This made Senna gasp. "I decided to do squat; I saved this kid because I wanted to not because I have to."

I looked at her sternly. "What about you." This made Senna confused. "What." I smirked at her.

"I seem to remember you put your life on the line to save me, so tell me did you think about your duties when you rushed to help me of course not that's the last thing on your mind when you save someone."

I could feel the hollow returning but paid no attention just kept staring at Senna. "At the very least I choose to be different!"

The hollow got up pretty close but I turned around and stabbed my Zanpakuto in it's face making howl in pain before it vanished.

I turned to the kid on the ground. "Hey kid if you don't want that to happen to you again you should pass on already."

Instinct told me to bump him on the head with the butt of my sword when Senna saw this she gasped.

(Senna's Perspective)

"_He just did a konso how'd he now how to do that." _I walked up to him. "You did that quite beautiful."

He sighed. "Thanks but I'm going." He turned to leave so I followed him to his house.

(Next day)

"Hear my voice oh lord help your humble child understand why she was born and if your divine will wishes it summon her back to your side I await your."

"Will you shut up already?!" I jumped back from how loud Ichigo's voice was. "What is your problem I'm trying to understand your contemporary language."

Ichigo smirked. "You're off a couple centuries, so tell me how long you are going to keep following me around."

I smirked. "Until you answer you're calling as a Soul Reaper." He looked at my hair to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey were did you get that ribbon." I put my hand on my yellow ribbon and smiled. "Oh this thing I grabbed it at a store when I first got here but to tell you the truth yellow doesn't look good on me."

He widened his eyes. "So you just stole it." I huffed and crossed my arms in a pout manner. "I didn't mean to it's just nobody was there so I just took it."

He looked at me. "Do you know where you go it from?" I smiled and nodded my and I told him where to go.

He sighed and took my hand and we walked to the same store she went to when they got there he grabbed the ribbon from my hair and went to the cashier.

(Ichigo's Perspective)

"Um yes can I buy this please?" The cashier nodded and grabbed the ribbon to scan it but before the cashier can say anything Senna came up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo can buy this one as well please." She gave me this puppy dog eyes making it really hard to say no to her after a second I sighed and nodded my head.

I turned to the cashier. "This one too please." She smiled and grabbed that one to she looked at us and smiled.

"What a cute couple you to make you made a wise choice buying these ribbons for her." What the cashier said made me blush madly I turned to Senna to see her blushing to.

She looked at me and made an evil face she then got her left arm to hook around my waist and she laid her head on my chest.

"Why thank you he's always shy when people talk about us." What she did made me Blush even more I was going to say something but didn't want to make a scene.

The cashier handed Senna the ribbons and I gave the cashier the money then we left the store when we made it out side I turned to her and yelled.

"What the hell was that for that wasn't funny at all." Senna started laughing really hard to the point where she had to hold her stomach.

"That was for interrupting my speech." I sighed and we headed off to the river bank but we hear a loud crash we both turned around to see a girl on the road and a car driving away.

We ran up to see a girl with long orange hair at first I couldn't recognize her but when we got closer I realized it was Orihime.

When we reached her I went to go help her but she jumped up out of nowhere making me jump back.

"Orihime are you okay." She turned to look at us shock to see us and she blushed. "Oh hi Ichigo what are you doing here."

"What do you mean what are we doing here did you just get hit by a car." Orihime turned to look around.

"I think so I'm not sure." I sweat dropped. "Well are you okay then." She turned to look at me and smile. "Yup I'm okay just a bump to the head."

She turned to see a girl next to him. "Senna." Senna looked up at her and smiled. "Yes don't mean to be rude but do I know you."

I turned to Senna. "She's Orihime one of the students in our class." Senna smiled some more.

"Oh hello Orihime I'm sorry I just don't everybody in that class yet." Orihime smiled too. "Oh its okay don't worry about it."

Senna looked down at her leg to see a big bruise making Senna gasp. "Oh Orihime are you okay you got a big bruise on your leg."

I looked at it too. "Yeah are you sure your okay do you want me to walk you home." Orihime smiled.

"No its okay I don't need some one to walk me home thanks though bye." She then turned to the street and kept walking.

(Time skip)

Senna and I were walking on the river bank when Senna coughed to get my attention. "So that girl."

I turned to her. "Oh Orihime what about her." Senna gave me a weird look. "Are you close to her?"

I shook my head no. "No not really I barley even speak to her why you jealous." Senna blushed. "No it's just you seemed awfully concerned about her."

I sighed. "Not really it's just one night a long time ago Orihime's only sibling died in a car crash so she had to live in a foster home until she became legal age I just feel bad for her nobody should have to go trough that."

Senna nodded her head. "Yeah that's pretty rough how old was she." I scratched my head. "It was about three years ago so about thirteen or fourteen I do believe."

Senna sighed. "I see." I turned to her. "Why do you ask what you thinking about." She walked past me. "Oh nothing good night Ichigo."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hey were you going." She turned to me. "Home." I sighed. "And where's that."

She smiled. "Do you really want to know?" I thought about it. "Yeah I guess." Senna chuckled.

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out." She then walked off making me growl. "Yeah right."

**Okay so that's the second chapter I don't know if Orihime will be in my story a lot as she is in the anime cause I just don't like Orihime something about her annoys me well anyways R&R.**


	3. Problems

**Problems**

**Okay third chapter I still don't know if I want t have Orihime in my story I really don't like her but there's some points where she was needed in the show so I'll let you guys decide also tell me if you guys want Ishida in the story cause if you guys say no I'm going to make Ichigo kill him just saying oh also should I do the story in third person or 1 person.**

**Aeonaxx****: Thanks for letting me know cause I was starting to get pissed at bleach for not doing the anime again I wonder if there going to a thing like how Naruto like when Naruto finished they changed it to Naruto Shippuden if they do that that would be really cool oh and thanks for liking my story.**

**S.R.457****: I will and thanks for liking it yeah there was a lot of ways they could've saved her but they didn't.**

(Ichigo's Perspective)

I was sitting down on my bed reading a manga that I liked when my sister Yuzu opened my door.

"Hey Ichigo you haven't seen my pajamas have you." I sighed. "Yuzu knock before you come in here."

She frowned. "Well sorry I asked you just been so mean ever since you started high school."

I looked at her. "Have not and I haven't seen your pajamas." Yuzu sighed. "Well that is so odd one of my dresses have gone missing to."

I growled. "Why do you feel you need to ask me about every little thing do I look like I care."

She huffed. "Fine goodnight." When she closed the door I went back to reading my manga.

(Senna's Perspective)

I was lying down in Ichigo's closet when my Soul Pager started to ring I took it out of Ichigo's sisters cloths that were kind of too small for me.

I flipped the pager open when I saw the order my eyes widened. _"It says a hollow signature is about to appear here."_

I slid the closet door open to see Ichigo looking at his manga. "Hey Ichigo" He looked up to see me in his closet.

He let out a scream. "Ah what the heck what are you doing in there and are those my sister's pajamas you have on."

I ignored him and put on my glove that I used on him earlier to take him out of his body. "I'll explain later we got orders."

He gave me a puzzled look. "Orders?" I looked at him seriously. "Were not alone." I ran up to him and pushed his soul out of his body.

A hole appeared behind Ichigo's bed and a hollows hand came out of it making us both gasp.

Its hand came crashing down on Ichigo's bed making it smashed on the ground I looked at Ichigo. "Why are you standing there do something."

The hollow rushed at us making us both jump back I turned to see Ichigo still in the air. "Aim for its head."

Ichigo pulled out his sword and brought it down making a big slash on his ceiling but when his Zanpakuto reached the hollow the hollow dodge and did a swirling motion making it hit Ichigo in his stomach making him fall back.

My eyes widened in fright. "Ichigo be careful." He got up from the ground and looked at me.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." I frowned but said nothing the hollow tried to stab Ichigo with his claws but Ichigo side stepped to his right and slashed the hollows right arm.

Making it howl in pain I went up to Ichigo getting annoyed at his careless actions. 'You need to focus don't just swing your sword around."

Ichigo growled. "Shut up who cares as long as I kill it." He then ran at the hollow and the hollow tried to stab Ichigo with his claws again but this time Ichigo jumped up onto the air having a perfect opportunity to kill it.

"Your mine!" Ichigo swung his Zanpakuto downward and hit the hollow in the face but I saw that he missed the middle of the face and got the side of it.

"To shallow." The hollow grabbed Ichigo's Zanpakuto and tried to pull it out of its face but Ichigo being stronger howled and pushed as hard as he can.

Within seconds a part of the hollows mask broke off revealing a face of a man, Ichigo looked at the hollow in shock.

"Ichigo what are you doing kill him." But Ichigo couldn't move he was frozen in shock which made the hollow have time to escape through a black hole.

Realizing why he didn't do anything I went up behind him wanting to comfort him. "I know what's going through your mind right now but it's getting away so we have to go after it."

I started to go through his window but looked back to see Ichigo still just standing there. "Ichigo what's the matter."

He turned to look at me with a sad face. "Something's not right." I knew what he was going to say but decided to go along with it. "What."

"I got a look at that things face and it was Orihime dead brother." Not expecting this I looked at him shocked. "Are you certain?"

He didn't answer but just nodded his head and after that we just stood there for a minute the silence killing me I decided to ease his conscious.

"Let me give you a word of advice when attacking hollows come from behind and cleave their heads with one blow don't forget okay."

He looked at me weird. "What why?" I looked down. "It will keep your injures to a minimum also with any luck it will keep you from learning the hollow's identity."

Ichigo was looking to be more confused. "What do you mean Identity?" I looked at him. "You just seen it for your self don't you understand the hollows were once souls of human beings no different from anybody else."

Ichigo let out a gasp and stared at me shocked. "You never told me that you said those things I saw were just a monster wasn't it a beast from the underworld that needed to be wiped out."

I gave him a stern look. "That is correct, he is just a monster now and he must be destroyed."

He stared at me for a second but then looked down. "But it was human once." I sighed. "It can't be helped Ichigo trust me I asked the same thing when I was first a soul reaper."

He gave me a weird look. "Really." I nodded my head. "Yes my captain told me that souls that hold on to feeling of resentment or regret sometimes resist konso sooner or later become hollows or are eaten by another and become one of them."

He sighed. "But that's." he didn't say anything else and just stayed silent."

(Meanwhile)

Tatsuki jumped up from her seat and screamed. "What they were together." Orihime nodded her head.

"Yeah they were just walking home together Tatsuki what's the matter." Tatsuki sat back down."

"Man I didn't know Ichigo was such a smooth operator, I mean honestly he didn't even walk you home when you were hurt."

Orihime smiled. "Oh he did but I said no and walked off before he could say anything else."

Tatsuki shook her head. "Orihime if you like him so much you should've said yes so you could try something together."

But before Tatsuki could say anything else a loud bang was heard inside the house making Tatsuki and Orihime look around the house.

"Hey what was that?" Tatsuki looked into the kitchen that had no lights on both of them getting more scared out be the second.

(Ichigo's Perspective)

I was looking at Senna we were still in my room. "I just don't get it why would Orihime brother attack us."

"Not us Ichigo just you." I looked at her weird. "Judging by the last hollow you killed I'm guessing there is a more powerful hollow behind this that wants to consume your spirit energy."

"It probably has several hollows under its control it knows where you are now and is sending other hollows here now to carry out its orders that would explain why he sent Orihime's brother came to attack you."

I grabbed her arm softly to not hurt her and look at her face sternly." And now you expect me to kill him now."

She went to grab my hand and when they made contact I felt a shock go through it making me gasp.

She felt it to because she had this face like what was that but she got over it and looked at me. "Yes I do if you want to keep your family safe."

I looked down realizing that she was right. "Okay fine so what do we do just wait for him to show up again."

She stopped to think but all of a sudden she gasped. "Oh no." I raised my eyebrow. "Oh no what?"

She looked at me. "Orihime." I realized what she meant and so I lifted her onto my back and jumped through my window.

(Meanwhile)

Tatsuki and Orihime were looking at a doll that Orihime owned that had rip on its left eye.

"Oh no what happened to you oh well I'll get that fixed right up." Then they heard a bang like before but this time it sounded like it was in the room with them making them freak out.

(Ichigo's Perspective)

I was hoping roof to roof surprised at how easy it was but then I turned my head so I can kind of see Senna.

"So hollows will even attack their own families." Senna nodded her head. "Brothers, sisters, even children."

I growled. "So explain why would they do that." Senna sighed. "Hollows are fallen souls that have not gone to the soul society and when they are left alone here they lose thier hearts and become hollows themselves."

I grunted. "Then I guess there is no choice but to kill him." Senna sighed. "Yes I'm afraid so I'm sorry Ichigo."

I nodded my head. "It's not your fault Senna but thank you for what you done." Senna raised an eyebrow.

"Thank me for what." I smiled. "For helping me save my family I don't know what I've done if you weren't there." Senna blushed a little.

"You're welcome Ichigo." I hoped to the final rooftop to Orihime's house I landed on the street and put Senna down.

"So were is it?" Senna flipped her Soul pager to find it's location when it told her where it was she gasped.

"It's in the house with them." I nodded jumped to the closest window and what I saw was brought my blood to a boil.

The monster was chocking Tatsuki my long time friend I looked to see where Orihime was but when I saw her ghost form.

"_Ah dam it were too late." _I opened the window and hoped in was going to kill the monster before it killed Tatsuki but the ghost of Orihime ran at it and hit its arm making him let go of Tatsuki.

Orihime tried talking to Tatsuki but since she was dead Tatsuki couldn't see her making Orihime confused.

"_She doesn't even know she's dead."_ The hollow started to talk to her having enough with the hollow I pulled out my Zanpakuto and rushed at him.

I couldn't understand what they were saying but the hollow poised to strike at her but before he could I jumped in the way blocking his attack.

I looked at him with anger. "I'm the one you're really after so leave her alone and fight me." I slashed his hand making him howl in pain and retreat into a dark hole.

I turned to Tatsuki who was lying on the floor unconscious. _"Damn Tatsuki how'd you get caught up in all this."_

"Ichigo thank you for rescuing us from that thing but where'd you come from." I looked at her sadly.

"Um listen Orihime." But before I could say anything the hollow appeared again making me growl in anger.

"How could you kill your own sister you deserve to die." The hollow let out a laugh. "She doesn't recognize me so she deserved it.'

I yelled out in anger and ran at him but he swerved out of the way and grabbed hold of Orihime's chain that linked her to her body.

I turned around to slash at him but he blocked it somehow with his tail making me gasp he used the force of hid tail to throw me out of the house.

I caught myself in the air when I turned to look at the hollow he had Orihime in his grasp. "Stay back." The hollow lashed his tail out to hit me.

I tried to dodge it but it was to fast hit me in the head and making fly down into the street when I landed I couldn't get up from all the pain he inflicted upon me.

I heard footsteps running towards me so I looked to me left to see Senna running at me with a scared look on her face I closed my eyes for a second to try to get rid of the pain.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo!" I heard her voiced laced with fear with all my strength I opened my eyes and pushed myself up.

"I'm up sorry to scare you there." Senna smiled. "Don't do that I thought you died for a second."

I smirked. "I'm not that weak." Senna nodded her head and then looked at Orihime the hollow and her seem to be in a conversation.

"Look Ichigo I know it's hard to kill them once you know who they were but you have to get over it."

I nodded my head. "I know thanks Senna." She smiled. "Sure no problem, no go kill him."

I nodded my head and jumped up into the air with a new resolve in me I looked to see the hollow was squeezing Orihime to death I jumped towards them.

When I reached them I slammed my sword on hits tail making a stab wound which made the hollow let go of Orihime.

But my anger got the best of me and I started to stab him again and again in the same spot he turned around to attack me but I jumped up to dodge him.

The hollow tried to attack Orihime again so I went up in front of him and cut off the hand that was the closest to Orihime.

I turned to face the hollow and look at him angrily. "You know why Big brothers are born first so they can protect their little sisters and brothers."

"Ichigo" I turned to see Senna at the stairs of Orihime's house I nodded my head and rushed at him.

He tried to swing at me be I dodge it and Jumped into the air and did a perfect slash across the face making the hollow's face break off completely before the hollow died.

He looked like he was trying to fight for control he started to shake but stopped in seconds he turned towards me and I saw his actual face.

He looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Ichigo." He then looked at Orihime and let out a tear.

"I'm sorry Orihime for everything I hope you can Forgive me." Orihime who was crying nodded her head and smiled.

"Of course big brother anything and I promise I will pray to you everyday for the rest of my life.

He smiled and nodded his head and then his body vanished away after a second of silence I turned to Orihime and Senna.

"I'm sorry for that Orihime but it had to be done." Orihime was crying on Senna's chest making me feel even worse.

"But Orihime do you wan to see your brother again." Orihime looked at me and nodded her head.

Senna gasped. "Ichigo I can still save her you don't need to do a konso." My eyes widened.

"I thought she couldn't be saved Senna shook her head no. "She can still be saved so just give me a minute okay."

I nodded my head and waited Senna put her hand on Orihime shoulder and a green light came form her hand.

But before Senna could do more Orihime grabbed Senna's hand and looked at her. "Please I wan to be with my brother."

Senna's eyes widened not believing she wanted to pass on already Senna turned to me with shocked eyes.

"What are you going to do Ichigo?" I stopped to think what to do when I decided I looked at Senna.

**Cliffhanger but this is were you guys come in do you want Orihime to be in the story still. Or do you want to be konso into the soul society leave a review telling me what you want to happen. **


	4. Choices

**Choices**

**Okay here the fourth chapter to What if sorry I took too long had stuff to do I like where it's going so far I'm not going to show a lot of what happened in season 1 like chad and the bird that is unnecessary but I'm definitely putting kon into the story I freaking love kon I'm going to introduce Ishida but it's going to be a choice were when they fight if you want me to either kill him or let him live I don't care personal I'm not a big fan Of Ishida and now during the manga he's a bad guy so I don't like him even more oh and when I do choices I wait two to three days for responses and I'm sorry it took forever but had to get my LAST OF US gaming on best fucking game ever right besides Mass effect 3.**

_(Flashback)_

_Ichigo not wanting to see Orihime in pain went up to her and taped the hilt of his Zanpakuto to her forehead making her body disappear in a flash of light._

_Ichigo went to Senna with a sad face. "I feel horrible doing that but I didn't want her to be in pain."_

_Senna nodded her head. "It's okay Ichigo you did the thing you thought was best for her now come on lets go home."_

_(The day later)_

_Everyone that knew Orihime went to her funeral everyone found it hard to believe that she was dead._

_Tatsuki took it the hardest she was clinging onto Ichigo crying her eyes out Ichigo couldn't say anything knowing that he was a part of her passing away._

_So he just stood there holding Tatsuki when she finally stopped to take a long needed breath she looked at me with big puffy eyes._

"_Why Ichigo, why did she have to die?" Tatsuki not knowing what she said made more of an impact on him._

_He shook his head and kept holding Tatsuki until she decided to leave to be alone._

(End of Flashback, Senna's Perspective)

I was standing on top of Ichigo's house thinking about what has happened so far, Orihime's brother, Orihime passing away the soul in the bird that was haunted by a hollow.

I sighed. "Man in just a week in here and already have experience some of the weirdest stuff ever."

Then I thought about Ichigo which made a smile on my face. _"He's so nice once you get past that scowl of his."_

Then I pulled out a lighter that had one light. "Ah man it's almost out." I then moved my left hand to test its joints out.

Having a hard time doing it I sighed. "This isn't doing much better I guess I have to go see Mr. Pervert again."

(Ichigo's Perspective)

I opened my door with a plate full of food in my hand to give to Senna for the morning once I went into my room I closed the door.

Then walked to the closet where Senna slept in knocking on it once. "Senna I got food for you open up."

Hearing nothing I got annoyed and knocked again. "Hey did you hear me I said I got food now open up."

Still nothing I got mad. "Okay Senna if you do not open up this instant closet this instant I will open it myself."

Still no answer I grabbed the handle to the closet and yanked it open I poke my head in to see that Senna wasn't in it.

"What the hell where is she?" I closed the closet door and ate one of the rice balls thinking where she could've gone.

I finished the food and went downstairs I heard Yuzu talking about me. "Ichigo's acting a bit weird lately for starters he's been eating like a horse and spends all his time in his room."

I sweat dropped thinking they might find out my secret until dad spoke up. "The boy is 15 now an impressionable lad young in his spring time of his youth would barricade himself in his room for one reason and one reason only."

I growled having enough of it I jumped into the air kicking him in the face. "Knock it off quit analyzing me will you pervert."

He got up from the ground. "What's the matter my son can't handle a bit of parental guiding?"

I growled again. "Parental guiding my ass." Then we started to fight each other on the ground.

"Guys your breakfast is going to get cold." I ignored her and punched my dad in the face knocking him out cold.

(Meanwhile)

"Now up to bat Jinta hankari here comes the wind up and the pitch with a perfect swing he lets it fly home run."

Ururu looked at Jinta sadly. "Please Jinta you have to get back to work or were going to get in trouble with Tessai again."

"Shut up Ururu I'll start when I'm ready." Ururu shook her head. "You were scared enough to sweep in the first place.

Jinta got mad. "I wasn't scared, nobody scares me who do you think you are." Jinta started to chase Ururu until he caught up and started pushing her head down with a broom.

"You don't boss me around and besides I'm bigger then you." Ururu cried a little. "Jinta were the same size and besides I'm three years older than you."

Jinta growled. "So that doesn't matter I'm a higher rank then you." He kept pushing her head down until someone came up from behind him and took the broom out of his hand.

(Senna's Perspective)

Jinta turned to look at me. "Who are you oh wait it's you." I smiled evilly. "What did I tell you about messing with Ururu?"

He started to sweat and turned to Ururu. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Ururu nodded her head.

I smiled sweetly this time. "There we go now that's much better how are you doing today little ones."

Ururu smiled. "I'm good Senna-san how are you." I smiled even more. "I'm good thank you how bout you Jinta."

He grunted in response. "Just fine." I nodded my head and looked at the store. "Is your Manager in yet?"

Jinta grunted. "Come on in." He then turned around to open the door to the store Tessai was moving some boxes when he turned to look at us.

"Why are you opening the store Jinta?" But then he saw me and nodded his head. "Oh Senna I didn't see you there I'll see if the boss is up yet."

"Don't bother I'm up." Behind Tessai was a man with a straw hat on his head he yawned he put his sandals on started to walk towards me.

"Good morning Tessai, Jinta, Ururu welcome back to my shop Senna what can I help you with your timing couldn't be more perfect I just got a new shipment in so what can I help you with."

(Time skip)

"One kika and shiki oh what grade do you want." I thought about it. "I'll take the cheapest you got."

"You got it." He tapped his fingers on a little device he had. "You know if you use to much of these it can be toxic and when you finally leave it it's going to be a pain."

I sighed. "Yes I know it's just that my connection with it has grown pretty weak." I flexed my hand. "It's been more difficult to move this body."

Urahara smiled. "Do you want me to check it out for you come on I can give you a deal." I gave him a glare.

"No thank you." Urahara sighed. "Fine." I looked at him making sure he saw me. "By the way is that special order here yet."

Urahara smiled. "Why yes it is here hey Ururu can you grab it for me?" Ururu smiled and went to the back door where all the supplies where.

Just look for the box that is labeled new item okay." Ururu looked all over until she found the box. "Oh there you are."

Ururu came out with it and I smiled when she handed it to me. "Thank you Ururu." She nodded her head and went back to where she was before.

I opened it and saw it wasn't what I ordered. "This is all they had." Urahara scratched the back of his neck

"Hey don't blame me that's all they had." I sighed and thanked him and left for school.

(Meanwhile Ichigo's Perspective)

The class for third period was about to begin when I heard Senna's voice coming from the door for some reason I felt relieved that she was here.

"Good morning everybody." Keigo and Mizuiro looked at Senna. "Hey this is different of you Senna."

She smiled. "Sorry I had to do something hey Ichigo can I steal you for a second." I looked at her weirdly.

"Hey where were you." She smiled at me. "I told you I had to do something now can I talk to you privately." I growled.

"No answer me first." But before I could say anything else she hit me in my gut making me lose air through my chest.

"Oh no Ichigo are you okay I should take you to the nurse." She carried me by my head dragging me all the way out of the school building.

"What the hell was that for?" She smiled at me. "Oh that's just so you I can take you out of class since you didn't want to go."

I huffed. "Okay fine what do you want?" She threw an object I grabbed it and looked at it. "What's this supposed to be?"

"It's capsule that holds kikongan which separate the soul from the body so I don't have to keep hitting you with my glove."

I looked at the sign on the capsule. "It's got soul candy printed right on it." I heard her sigh. "Oh that's because the women's league thought it was to plain so they changed it to Soul candy."

"Okay why is it a duck." Senna growled at me. "Oh shut up I didn't even order that one alright I asked for Chappy the Rabbit."

"Okay so you wanted one shaped like a rabbit then huh." She fumed. "Hey what was that don't mock me and I only ordered the rabbit to remind me of my friend in soul society she loves Chappy the Rabbit."

I snorted. "You have a friend that loves Chappy the Rabbit I don't think me and her would get along."

Senna sighed. "Just put one in your mouth and see what happens." I pushed on the head of the duck and a pill came out.

I swallowed it and felt this strange feeling in my chest then It felt like my body was pushed out of me.

I looked to see my body hanging over a rail. "Oh I'm out of my body." Senna smiled. "Yup and it gets better watch."

Just then Ichigo's body got up from the rail making I gasp. "What the hell is that?" my body turned around and smiled at me.

"Hi master my name is Ichigo Kurosaki early to bed, early to rise that's my motto." Ichigo gave him a dumb look.

"That's fucking stupid everyone will know that that's not me or I lost my mind." Senna smirked. "Oh well it's the best out there so be happy okay Ichigo."

I sighed. "Fine thank you Senna I just hope he doesn't mess up or I'll kill him." Senna laughed making my face to heat up for some reason.

I snapped out of it and was about to get into my body again when Senna's phone ringed making me sigh.

"What a hollow again?" Senna nodded her head and grabbed my hand and led me to where it was while laughing the entire time making me blush madly.

"_Her laugh is beautiful."_ I shook my head trying not to think of such things while she was next to me.

"_Where the hell did that come from she's is beautiful though no snap out of it Ichigo this isn't you it's her she's just rubbing off on you."_

When we reached the hollow I realized that it was really small compared to the others that I had faced so far.

I slashed at his med section making blood go all over the place the hollow grabbed his stomach in pain I jumped in the air then slashed downward on his face making him disappear.

I looked at Senna sighing. "Okay let's go back quickly okay." Senna huffed. "Oh Ichigo I was hoping that you take me to some shops here in this world."

I sighed. "I don't know Senna I'm having a bad feeling about that thing in my body." Senna smirked.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure he is just sitting in your seat all quietly waiting for us to return." I thought about for a minute.

"Okay I'll show you around the town." Senna smiled and gave me a hug making me blush. "Okay so where do you want to go first."

Senna made a thinking pose making me chuckle thinking how cute she looked when she was thinking.

"I heard there was a something called a festival in the town this week I don't know what a festival is so how about there first.

I smiled. "Okay the festival it is." I took her hand and lead her to where the annual festival was.

(Meanwhile)

The thing inside Ichigo's body was sitting in a chair in a classroom bored to death thinking that none of the girls were hot enough to make a scene for so it decided to just wait for them to return but halfway through class.

He kept looking at people wondering why they all looked sad, he sighed thinking that school is what made them sad.

But when He got so impatient he decided to leave the class to explore the world he was in and enjoy being free.

(Meanwhile)

Ichigo and Senna where walking hand in hand at the festival, both blushing for holding each other's hand.

Ichigo was going to ask Senna what she wanted to do at the festival when she pointed to the Farris wheel.

(Senna's Perspective)

"I want go there first please it looks like fun." Ichigo smiled at me making my stomach do flips for no reason.

When we reached to the Ferris wheel the guy who sends people up looked at me and smiled. "What is the lovely girl doing all by herself."

Both Ichigo and I forgot that he was still in hisShihakusho making us both slap our heads in frustration.

The old man smirked and I blushed. "Sorry its just me this time." When the first available seat was open we walked into it and sat down apart from each other so we could look at each other.

When we reached the top I looked at the sun that was high in the sky making everything look so bright and happy.

I smiled but the Ferris Wheel stopped moving for some reason but when it did stop it made the cart shake making me fall forward right in to Ichigo's body.

I looked up to see Ichigo's looking at me with concern but had a blush on his face. "Are you okay Senna?"

I smiled sweetly and nodded my head just then did I realize how close our lips were to each other making me lose my breath.

He noticed it too but instead of moving away he slowly inched closer making me inched closer to him as well when we our lips made contact I felt a spark go through my entire body making me grab his head and further the kiss.

He kept kissing me as well he pulled me up closer so we could continue in a more comfortable way.

The Farris started again making us stop to look at each other our faces were flushed red Ichigo sighed.

"I'm sorry Senna I didn't mean to kiss you so suddenly but when I saw your face inches from mine I couldn't help it and I kissed you."

I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips making his face redder then it was already. "It's okay Ichigo I'm glad you did kiss me."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Really?" I nodded my head and stood up to sit next to him so I can lay my head on his chest.

Ichigo put his right arm over my body to hold me closer. "I don't know when it started but ever since you came in to my life Senna I feel happier when I'm around you and I haven't been happy for a long time."

I looked at his eyes. "Me too Ichigo ever since I met you my life has never been better and seeing you do the right thing made me really like you Ichigo."

The ride ended making the old man that was there to operate the ride smile and waved at me goodbye.

We went to all other sorts of other stands and fun rides I even got a stuffed bunny from a dart game and I got it for me while I had the most fun ever in my life I couldn't help but feel sad knowing that I would have go back to the Soul Society sooner or later and leave Ichigo.

That thought made me almost cry knowing that I really cared for Ichigo then any other person beside Rukia since she was my best friend.

**Okay done with chapter 4 and I just saw World war Z if anyone else saw it and review this story tell me what you thought of the movie anyways as always R&R.**


	5. Mod Soul

**Mod Soul**

**Okay fifth chapter to What If, I'm enjoying the series so far I don't know about you but I will change how they go to the soul society and a bunch of other stuff so enjoy this chapter.**

(Ichigo's Perspective)

I was walking with Senna hand in hand away from the Festival after having confessed my feelings towards her. _"It was an accident but I'm glad it happened because I don't know how long it would've taken me to confess."_

I checked my watch that was on my left wrist showing that it was 1:30. _"Thirty minutes before school ends."_

I looked at Senna and smiled. "School is still in session so we have to go back." Senna nodded her head we walked towards the school that we both go to.

When we almost made it back we saw something that both made us have out mouth open like fish.

We saw Ichigo's body being stomped by a bunch of thirty year old females with their kids while they were stomping him he kept saying that he loves milfs.

I growled with pure hatred I walked up to my body and grabbed it by the collar and went back into his soul.

The pill popped out of my mouth making me have to catch it I turned to the older ladies and smiled and scratched my head.

"I'm so sorry about that I have a disorder that makes me a creep I hope you can forgive me." The women looked at him with weird looks and walked off.

I went back to Senna who was laughing her ass off making growl in irritation. "Oh shut up what is so funny."

She gave me a cute look. "Oh nothing it's just that what you said to the ladies to cover your ass made me laugh."

I sighed. "Well it was the only one I could come up with at the moment so it's better than nothing." I looked at the pill.

"I need to find a dead body so I can beat the crap out of this thing." I turned to find a lion plushy that was kind of dirty but seem legit.

I ran over to it and put the pill in its mouth waiting for anything by now Senna walked to me giving me a weird look.

"Ichigo what are you doing." I gave her a look of a pure evil genius. "I put the pill in its mouth and wait until it uses the lion plushy as a body to use then I will kill it while it is alive."

It took a second but the lion plushy jumped up from my hand and tried to hit me. "What the hell you bastard why did you stop me from getting some action?"

Before I could say anything Senna interrupted me. "Why didn't you listen to your master?" The lion plushy gave her a look over making me get protective.

"Hey eyes off if you want to keep them." The lion plushy looked at me. "Yeah right you're too much of a pussie."

"Gosh that mod soul has a temper." Senna and I looked to see a man with a straw hat standing there with a giant guy behind him.

Senna eyes widened. "Mr. Pervert." He nodded his head and walked towards me and grabbed the lion plushy.

"I'll take this little guy from you." But before he could leave I grabbed his hand. "You're not going anywhere before you tell me what a mod soul is."

Urahara sighed. "A mod soul was created by the Soul Society its only purpose was to go in a dead body and make it artificially stronger so they could fight hollows and give soul reapers some breathing space."

I looked at the lion plushy he had a sad look on his face. "But most captains in the Soul Society thought it was too morbid and they cancelled the project and destroyed all the mod souls they had created."

My eyes widened. "How many were created." Urahara sighed again. "About over a thousand the worst part about it was even in just their pill form they can see what is going around they felt everything when they were being destroyed.

I gasped. "That's horrible but if they were destroyed how is that one still alive." Before the man in the straw hat could answer the lion plushy did.

"I don't know I just got lucky somehow." I thought about it for a moment. "What is your name?" The guy in the hat looked at me.

"My name is Urahara Kisuke and yours." I sighed. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Urahara smiled and was about to leave but Ichigo stopped him again.

"If you would please Urahara let me keep him." Urahara gave me a skeptical look. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head and Urahara tossed me the plushy.

"Thank you and I might sound like a nag but even though I want to keep him can you give me a pill that is actually normal I don't trust this guy with my body ever again."

Urahara smiled and tossed me a chappy rabbit one. "Here you go have a nice day Ichigo, Senna."

He then walked away with the big man and disappeared after a while, I looked at Senna who had her eyes widened.

"Well that was something else what are you going to do with the mod soul." I looked at the lion plushy who had a look on his face that said thank you.

"First I'm going to give him a name after all of this I thought about kon what do you think Senna."

She gave me a thumbs up and started to walk back home. "Hey where are you going school is still on."

Senna gave me a look like I was crazy. "Ichigo I don't know about you but after all that I think I just want to go home and rest besides if Kon was not in school it won't matter anyway."

I sighed. "Yeah I guess you are right okay then let's go home." Senna grabbed my hand and we walked back to my house.

(Next day)

I was starting to wake up when I felt something fall on my chest I opened my left eye to see Kon saying something but I didn't care I just grabbed him threw at the closet door.

Senna opened the door fully dressed to go to school and grabbed Kon. "NEE-San he's being mean to me." Senna laughed. "Well you deserve it you little perv."

She let go of him and jump into my bed and laid her head on my chest. "Good morning Ichigo." I was surprised but I put my arm around her body.

"Good morning Senna." She got up and went to the window. "I'm going to school early you should probably get dressed."

I got up from my bed and looked at my watch when I saw the date my eyes widened. "Oh that's tomorrow."

Senna gave me a weird look. "Ichigo are you okay." I turned to her and smiled. "Of course I'm fine just a little bit tired that's all."

Senna frowned. "You're not telling me something but I will wait till class is over." I gave her look that was surprised. "How would you know?"

Senna blushed but answered anyways. "Well ever since we met I have been getting to know better and something by your body language you're not telling me something."

Senna walked to me. "Would you keep information from me Ichigo I mean you did say you liked me very much it hurts my feelings."

I noticed that Senna started to cry I waved my arms around all over the place. "No Senna I will tell you after class okay it's just a subject I don't like talking about even with my own family and please don't cry again I don't like it when you cry."

Senna instantly went back to her old happy self. "I was just kidding Ichigo you can tell me when you want to tell me okay I'll see you at school."

Senna gave Ichigo a peck on his cheek making him blush." Okay thank you Senna." Senna then left through the window to school making me have my privacy to change.

When I finished getting dressed I ran after Senna to catch up with her when I saw her I went next to her and grabbed her hand.

We walked hand in hand to school every one noticed but because everyone was afraid of Ichigo no one gossiped about them afraid that Ichigo would hurt them.

We reached their first class sitting down next to each other with big smiles on their faces Tatsuki came up to him with a skeptical look.

"So what are you two together now." I looked at his old friend blushing. "Were not together I just told her I had feelings for her and she returned them were still figuring it out.'

Senna nodded her head and took out paper so she can take notes for class today Tatsuki smirked. "Well I'll be dammed Ichigo finally found a girl, Senna I give you my condolences."

I growled. "Hey Tatsuki shut up you make me sound like I'm the end of the world." Tatsuki laughed. "That's because you are the end of the world."

Tatsuki then went back to her seat with all of the other girls Senna turned to look at me. "Well you certainly leave a good impression."

I sighed. "Nah she's just kidding around she has always done this." Senna giggled and the class started.

(Time skip)

I was standing in the family table watching my family talk about the annual visit to our mom's grave I wasn't really paying attention.

When it was over I went into my room to find Senna sitting on my bed. "Well that's sounded like fun." I sighed. "Yeah right hey Senna can I ask you something."

Senna looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Sure thing Ichigo." I turned away to face the wall.

"Can I take tomorrow off from killing hollows?" I heard Senna hum in thought." I don't know Ichi you're going to have to make it worth my while for me to say yes to that."

I blushed at what she meant but got over it instantly. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death." I heard Senna gasp.

"Ichigo I'm sorry I didn't know." I turned to look at her with a sad smile. "It's fine there's no way you could know but can I."

Senna went up to me and hugged I wrapped my arms around hers as well. "Sure thing Ichigo but I'm going to be around just in case something bad happens."

I nodded my head. "Oh I also want to know something about you." Senna looked at me with her beautiful smile.

"Sure what is it?" I looked at her with a blush. "Have you liked anyone before me?" Senna blushed as well.

"No Ichigo your my first it's kind of hard to fall in love when you have your duties you have to always do."

I let out a soft breath of relief. "But my lieutenant always had a crush on me I knew him since I was a kid in the Soul Society."

I grew a little jealous for some reason. "Well your mine now and he can't have you." I lifted her off the ground and twirled her around in the air making her laugh and hold onto me.

I put her back on the ground and realization crossed your mind. "Wait you were a kid when you went to Soul Society."

Senna nodded her head not getting what he meant. "So you died when you were a kid that's so horrible."

I looked at her sadly. "Yeah but when you go to the Soul Society you don't remember your memories when you were alive so It's okay."

I nodded my head and went to my bed to go to sleep when I saw Senna going into the closet I had this feeling to just say something.

"I know this might sound weird Senna but do you want to sleep on my bed instead of that closet." Senna smiled and jumped onto my bed and put the covers over her.

"Thank you Ichigo I thought you were never going to ask." I was on the left side of my bed while she was on my right.

She put her head on my shoulder and went to sleep instantly making smile, when I knew I wouldn't get caught I nervously gave her a kiss on her forehead and went to sleep myself.

(Next Day)

I was walking with behind my family to our mother's grave when I saw dad roll down all the way we just came up from.

"Jesus Karin what did he do now." She gave me a look like I was crazy. "He was being dad so I kicked him away so I can walk in peace."

I snorted. "You know you need to really work on your anger issues maybe you should go to a counselor." She started foaming from the mouth.

"What did you say carrot top I swear if you weren't my brother I would kick your ass all the way to heaven."

I laughed. "Yeah right I like to see you t…" I didn't finish my sentence cause at the end of the road I saw Senna waving at me."

Karin and Yuzu turned to see what I was looking at. "Hey Ichigo do you know her or something." I didn't answer them because I ran right past them and to Senna grabbed her hand and ran off to someplace so we can talk privately.

(Meanwhile)

In the Soul Society there was a tiny frame of a girl in a white robes bowing to an old man that also had white robes.

"Soi Fon I need you to go to the real world to investigate a Soul Reaper named Senna." The girl names Soi Fon looked at the old man with wide eyes.

"But sir why do I need to go cant one of my soldiers do there completely capable." The old man grunted.

"That is true if it was just Senna by herself but the 12 division has been saying that Senna has been near a hollows spiritual pressure for some time now.

Soi Fon looked confused. "Why would she do that?" The old man grunted again. "That's why I'm sending you, the captain for squad 12 is saying that the hollow has a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure it could be that the hollow has captured her if that is the case you need to eliminate the hollow and take her back here for questioning."

Soi Fon nodded her head and left the building and prepared a senkaimon and left to the living world.

**Oh no Instead of that creepy guy Soi Fon is sent to the living world and why did old man Yamamoto say Senna is always near by a hollow if you are reading the manga as of now you would know if not then you will have to wait for next chapter as always R&R.**


	6. Zangetsu

**Zangetsu**

**Before you read this story if you have not seen the bleach manga 540-542 read it because you won't understand my story any further so if you want to keep understanding I would read those chapters probably some of the best I seen in Bleach.**

**W-FangMetal: Thanks for liking my story I also read your Ichigo's vacation story from beginning to end I liked it I haven't gotten around to read Ichigo's family arc yet but I will sooner or later.**

**S.R.457: Yes I am sending in a captain but this is Soi Fon the weakest of them all so Ichigo might have a chance I don't know I'll think about it.**

(Ichigo's Perspective)

I was glaring at Senna with a WTF look on my face. "What the hell Senna what are you doing here." Senna smiled.

"Didn't I tell you I when I said yes that can have a day off I said that I will be nearby if anything bad happens."

I snorted. "Yeah I thought you meant nearby not right in front of us ugh forget it." I started to walk back to my family when I heard someone land next to me.

I turned around to see some little girl in white robes glaring at Senna and me I turned to look at Senna to ask who this person was but when my eyes landed on Senna her body was trembling in fear.

Making me grunt in disapproval at this girl for making Senna scared. "Who the hell are you? The girl huffed in annoyance.

"My name is Soi Fon captain of squad 2 of the Soul Society." As soon as she said that I started laughing really hard.

"What is so funny you hollow?" I stopped laughing so I can breathe. "It's just that the way Senna made out to be is all mighty and powerful not some little girl."

I was going to continue but my body froze in place thinking back to what she said. "Wait why'd you call me a hollow?"

Soi Fon huffed. "It's because you are one your spiritual pressure gives off half hollow and half Soul Reaper."

My eyes widened. "No that's impossible I wouldn't have any powers unless Senna." Senna ran to me to cover my mouth.

"Shut Ichigo don't say anything let me handle this." But I ignored her because I was starting to get madd at that girl calling me a hollow.

"No I need to know I don't even have powers until you gave me yours so why does she say that I have a hollows spiritual pressure."

I heard Soi Fon gasp. "Senna you gave him your powers why." Senna gave me a look like I just fucked up she turned to look at Soi Fon.

"Yes I did I was heavily injured and in order to save this kids family and myself I had to give him my powers, I only meant to give him half but somehow he took all."

Soi Fon grunted in response. "Well it doesn't matter why you did it the matter is that you actually transfer your powers to a human, you now that is treason Senna."

Senna nodded her head. "Yes Captain Soi Fon but I had no other choice." Soi Fon sighed. "And neither do I your coming with me Senna, back to the Soul Society."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "No she can't leave." I griped her shoulder in to emphasize my point. Soi Fon gave Senna a look of disbelief.

"So you also decided to get some local tail Senna you made a bad choice." I growled something in me was craving for death.

"_Kill her." _My eyes widened in shock I turned to look around to see if anybody else was there making Senna and Soi Fon look at me like I was crazy.

"_She going to take her away from you do you want that?" _I shook my head. "No I don't want that at all."

"_Good so what do you have to do to stop her from taking Queen."_ I took out my new dispenser that Urahara gave me and took a pill.

When I left my body I turned to whoever was in there and told them to stay away from here, my body suddenly grew bunny ears but I didn't care at the moment.

My body nodded his head and ran off I turned to look at Soi Fon with pure anger in me. "You're not taking her anywhere I'll kill you first if I have to."

Soi Fon grew a smirk. "I was hoping you would say that." She pulled out her Zanpakuto making me pull mine out as well.

Her eyes widened when she saw the size of my Zanpakuto making me smirk. "What you looking at." She glared at me.

"So Captain Kurotsuchi was right you do have large amounts of Reiatsu, well what a shame If you do move out of the way I'll have no choice but kill you."

I smirked. "Don't judge to quickly don't be surprised when you're the one on the ground with blood all over the ground."

Having said enough I ran at her to slash her from the side she jumped in the air and tried to stab me in the throat but I dodge in time going for another slash but she blocked.

We went into a struggle for a moment trying to best each other but having enough of it I yelled out a battle cry pushed Soi Fon back a couple feet I charged at her taking her in surprise.

I brought my sword downwards to slash at her neck she blocked it but since I was overpowering her my Zanpakuto was being pushed down on hers making my Zanpakuto slowly but surely.

Slice into her neck making blood squirt out hitting me in the face I pulled back to slash sideways at her stomach but she appeared behind me and kicked in the back of the head making me fly a few feet away.

Having breathing space Soi Fon smirked. "Not bad Kid but I had enough of this you are privileged only a certain people have seen my Zanpakuto's release form."

I gave her a questioning look. "Release form." She smiled evilly and nodded her head. "Yes every Zanpakuto has a name that allows you to release its true form but few have been able to do that."

I looked at my Zanpakuto. "So you have a name." I heard chuckling from inside me. _"Yes I do but are you ready for it."_

I looked at Soi Fon who put her left hand on her Zanpakuto. "Suzumebachi." Her Zanpakuto started to glow when it stopped it revealed a small stinger looking kind of dagger.

I wanted to laugh at how small it is but I decided to pay attention to what she would do. "My Zanpakuto Suzumebachi's ability is that when I stabbed you at the same place twice you will die."

I looked at her like if she was crazy. "Well that's dumb you shouldn't have told me that now I know what it does so I all I have to do is stop you before you could even touch me."

Just then Soi Fon appeared in front of me and stabbed my chest before I could do anything I jumped back in frustration.

I saw Soi Fon had a smirk on her face. "What did you say all you have to do is stop me before I can get you?"

I growled at her." Screw you." I ran at her swinging my Zanpakuto down on her all she did was side step and stab me on my left arm.

"_King you better call my name out if you want to live." _I growled in frustration. "But I don't know your Name!"

"_Yes you do my name is ..."_ Soi Fon having enough of this went for the same exact spot that was on his chest.

But when she got close Ichigo's Reiatsu started going crazy almost to the point where Soi Fon would have problems.

Soi Fon went to stab him but he grabbed her hand and threw her away a couple feet I gave her a look of anger making Soi Fon eyes widened.

"Why are your eyes changing?" I ignored her and pointed my Zanpakuto at her. "This is where you die Captain Soi Fon."

My Reiatsu was changing from blue to pure black with a red outline. "Zangetsu!" A puff of smoke erupted around me making me unseen to Soi Fon and Senna.

"I slashed at the smoke making it go away making Senna and Soi Fon gasp I looked at them fear crossed both of their eyes making look at me body.

I had a hole going through my chest making me gasp as well. **"What the hell." **My eyes widened my voiced sounded laced with a darker tone making me sound evil.

I don't know but when I called out my Zanpakuto's name I started to feel these emotions that I would usually never have.

Hate, Evil, Anger, were seeping through my body making me crave for Soi Fon blood for threatening me by taking Senna away from me.

"_Kill her Ichigo you have the power to kill her now." _I was going to protest having enough of these hated feelings but I an Image came to my head of Senna being dragged away by Soi Fon and my dead body on the ground.

I growled in pure anger making me grab onto Zangetsu then run at Soi Fon with a whole new speed making reach her in seconds I slashed at her stomach, I thought she was going to dodge it but since she was froze in fear of my new appearance I landed a punishing blow on her making blood go everywhere having felt the damage she finally got out of her shock and jumped away.

"**Come on Soi Fon are you that scared of me to even fight any more you are a pathetic excuse of a Captain."**

I ran at her again and with the extra speed I kneed her in the stomach making yell out in pain since I slashed her there she feel into the floor having gotten bored of this I grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze as hard as I can.

Soi Fon started to gasp for air my smile started to turn more evil by the second; I felt her wind pipe starting break.

"**Well this was fun but now it's time for you die."** I raised my Zanpakuto to slice her head off but I felt a presence behind me.

I turned to see a dark skin women glaring at me with hatred. "Let her go." I gave the women a look of disbelief.

"**If you want to die to then just hold up a minute so I can kill this bitch for threatening to take something precious from me**."

She didn't answer me back just vanished and appeared next to me I let go of Soi Fon to attack this new person but she kicked me in the back of my head making me fly a few feet away.

When I got up I let out a yell of anger making my spiritual pressure go everywhere but before I could do anything else my body felt numb making fall to the ground before my vision went black I saw Senna eyes in fear of me making my heart ache.

"**Senna"** I reached for her with my right arm but before I could reach her I passed out.

(Senna's Perspective)

"_Oh my god what was that that couldn't be Ichigo he's a shinigami not a hollow how can this be possible and his eyes pure black but with a gold iris._

I turned to see Urahara standing next to a dark skinned woman. "Well that was something else." Urahara went to Ichigo to pick him up.

My body reacted by itself. "Don't touch him." I ran to where Ichigo's unconscious form was and looked to see if he was badly injured.

"Please Senna we need to take him somewhere safe." I looked at Urahara with tears in my eyes. "What happened to Ichigo?"

Urahara sighed. "I don't know Senna I don't know that's why I'm taking him to my shop to find out." I nodded my head and watched as he picked up Ichigo on his back and started to walk in the direction of his store.

Soi Fon was looking at the dark skinned women in disbelief. "Yoruichi-sama." Yoruichi smiled at her. "Hey Soi Fon no long time no see."

**Okay I'm going to end it there so tell me do you like how I made Ichigo's Zanpakuto into his hollow well in the manga his hollow is actually his true Zanpakuto not the guy in the black robes apparently the gut in the robes is actually Juhabach a thousand years ago the main enemy in the manga as of now so I hope you enjoyed the fight scene and as always R&R**


	7. Relief

**Relief**

**Okay so this chapter will have Uryu Ishida in it and the whole introduction to Quincy's I don't know when I will start the Soul Society arc maybe after this chapter or the chapter after that it all depends on where I'm at in the story.**

**S.R.457: I do believe Soi Fon is the weakest and probably the only reason why she is a captain is because her shikai is perfect for stealth and she's in that division and yes her Zanpakuto's forms are over powered one sort of cheating and one sort of Overpowered even though she didn't even kill someone yet with her bankai which is pretty sad. **

(Senna's Perspective)

"So did you find out what is wrong with Ichigo?" Urahara smiled. "Actually Senna there is nothing wrong with Ichigo."

I gave him a look like he was crazy. "But you saw what he became and he almost killed a captain class shinigami."

Soi Fon in the background huffed with bandages all over her body. "Yeah I can't believe he did this to me."

Urahara smiled even more. "Don't worry girls it seems like both of you take an interest in our little Ichigo?"

Both I and Soi Fon blushed making Urahara let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding but to what I meant was Ichigo isn't a hollow not even close."

Both Senna and Soi Fon let out a breath there were holding in. "But it seems when he calls out his Zanpakuto's name it turns him into a hollow, I've been studying Ichigo since he's been here it seems that his Zanpakuto is a hollow."

I gasped while Soi Fon widened her eyes." How is that possible?" Urahara sighed. "It appears that when Isshin Kurosaki was still a soul reaper."

I jumped up in surprise. "Wait what Ichigo's dad was a shinigami!" Urahara smiled. "Yes he was also the captain of the Tenth division."

Soi Fon eyes widened even more. "Wow." Urahara smiled. "Yes and when Isshin first came to Karakura town he came in contact with a hollow that was so powerful that even almost Isshin died but there was this girl that actually saved him making the hollow blow up."

I widened her eyes. "Who was the girl?" Urahara sighed. "Her name was Masaki Kurosaki she was a Quincy."

This made Soi Fon gasp. "I thought all Quincy were exterminated." Urahara nodded his head. "Yes but she wasn't full Quincy and she wasn't even born when the Quincy's were purged."

"Any ways when the hollow exploded I don't believe it actually died I actually believe that it did it on purpose seeing the strength of Isshin the hollow wanted to take control of Isshin."

Soi Fon and I were listening intently. "But when Isshin fell in love with Masaki something was happening to her and she was going to die but I myself had created a soul chain personally for them so when I linked them together I told Isshin he couldn't get his soul reaper powers back until Masaki has died that's why he never returned to Soul Society."

"But when Isshin and Masaki conceived a child the hollow somehow sensed that their child would be ten times stronger then Isshin so he transferred himself to Ichigo's soul and resided in his inner self and became his Zanpakuto's spirit."

Urahara let out a huge breath for talking so much I frowned. "So whenever Ichigo will call out the name of his Zanpakuto he will turn into a hollow."

Urahara sighed and nodded his head. "Yes and I hope Soul Society never finds out that's why I brought you along Soi Fon."

Soi Fon looked at him. "I trust you won't tell them about this." Soi Fon thought it over but sighed. "I can't go back to Soul Society until my mission is complete."

Urahara sighed. "What was your mission?" Soi Fon sighed as well. "It was exterminating the hollow's presence and bring back Senna for interrogation."

Urahara smiled. "Well how about this I will hide Ichigo's Spiritual power so the Soul Society can't find it you can tell them that you made the hollow presence fled and while you decided to Interrogate Senna here because she was still doing her duties in the living world."

Soi Fon was going to say no but then Yoruichi came through a door behind Urahara making Soi Fon have a harder decision.

"Ugh Fine so what do I do with the interrogation." Urahara smiled. "Already have it done we did the Interrogation while Tessai was healing you."

Soi Fon grabbed the little device and proceeded to leave but before she left she turned towards Senna. "You know this will only buy you some time sooner or later you have to return."

I looked at her and nodded my head. "Yes I know." Soi Fon nodded her head and left when the door closed behind her I sighed.

"Oh this was a crazy day." We heard a noise behind us making look towards it making us both gasp there stood Ichigo with all his wounds healed.

Urahara got up to head over to Ichigo. "Ichigo you should be resting." Ichigo let out a growl at him. "Where's Senna."

I got up so he can see me I saw relief flash over his face making him run up to me and hugged me for dear life.

I smiled and hugged him back he looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I thought she took you back to the Soul Society."

I ruffled his hair. "Of course not silly you protected me." This made Ichigo put his hand on his chest to see if his hollow hole was still there.

"Don't worry Ichigo you aren't a hollow only your Zanpakuto is." This made him sigh. "Yeah I thought so."

This made me give him a quizzical look he looked at me with a frown. "When I called out Zangetsu I felt power surge through I'm not going to lie it felt amazing but along with the power came these evil feelings."

He sat down so he can continue. "The entire time I fought Soi Fon I was getting hungrier for her soul I don't know why and it disgusted me but my body was craving it like if I didn't eat her soul I would die."

Urahara coughed to get my attention. "That is the side effects of becoming a hollow don't worry in time you will be able to control it and if you ever need training so you can control it I would be happy to help."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Thanks Urahara." He looked around to see he was in the candy shop. "Hey Urahara what day is it."

He smiled. "Oh it's June 17." Before He could say anything more he grabbed onto me and dashed out of the room and jumped in the air with whole new speed I have ever seen him do.

When finally stopped I looked to see where we were and was surprised that we were right at his mother's grave.

"Ichigo." I turned to see him with a look of determination. "Senna I promise that I will protect every soul possible and exterminate every hollow I see."

I gave him a confused look. "Why all of a sudden?" He frowned and hugged me. "Because before I pass out at that fight I saw the fear in your eyes even in the Captain and I never want that to happen again."

I smiled and hugged as well tears started to fall from my eyes. "Oh Ichigo." We didn't say anything else just held each other for another ten minutes.

He finally let go of me to give his mom his prayers when he finished he turned towards me and grabbed my hand we went back to his house.

But before we could leave the place Ichigo spotted a note on the ground and picked it up. "What the hell is this?"

He started to read it. "Ichigo Kurosaki I have your little sisters I saw that fight with the captain I'm impressed if you want to see them again meet me at the same exact place you fought the captain."

(Ichigo's perspective)

After reading that letter I let it go and ran to exactly where that thing wanted with my family Senna ran right behind me.

"I swear to god Senna if that thing touched my little sisters I will kill him." Senna nodded her head and we kept running.

"You know what Ichigo." I turned to her with an annoyed expression but still listened. "What?" We turned a corner to go where that place was.

"You never told me about your mother yet and I wanted you to know that you don't have to tell me but if I want to be with you I will like to know what hurts you so I can make it go away."

My eyes widened in surprised. "What are you talking about Senna?" I heard her sigh. "I'm talking about me wanting to make your pain go away so you don't have to always scowl it is a bad look on you."

I gave her a look of understanding. "I will Senna but not now I don't want to talk about it now." She gave me a nod of understanding.

"I understand Ichigo I just hope that it's soon because I don't have much time left." I gave her a look of confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" I heard her sigh. "Oh it's nothing let's just focus on whoever took your sisters.

They kept running until they made it to the field where they were earlier only to gasp to see a big hollow holding on to Yuzu and Karin and dad unconscious on the floor.

I growled at it. "What do you want with me you hollow?" I heard it chuckle. "Isn't it obvious I want you at first I just wanted your soul but since I saw you turn to a hollow I was intrigued now I want you to be one of my soldiers."

I gave him a laugh in response. "You think I would work for you not in a million years." The hollow growled making me smirk in response.

"fin if you won't join me I will kill you!" The hollow jumped at me but ever since I called out my Zanpakuto I've been ten times faster than ever making me able to dodge his attack and slash at his arm cutting it off in one clean swipe.

The hollow howled at me. "You little brat I will kill you for that!" I smirked in response.

"But you can't can you?" This made the hollow smile evilly. "Boy there are more ways than pure strength to kill people."

This little rod coming out of his head went in front of to make a form turning into a girl with black hair I first I didn't recognize it.

"What you don't remember me boy you thought little lady was in trouble so you came running towards it to save it falling from death."

My eyes widened immensely. "What did you do to her?" The hollow laughed. "I didn't do anything she was a part of me the entire time I use her for bait only people with good enough energy can see her so that means a better food source."

The hollow let out a laugh. "When I saw you come running towards her I was delighted another meal on the list but when you precious mother came to rescue you I saw her soul and ah was it delicious."

My anger was starting to build up quickly. "So when your mother came to rescue you I killed her and ate her soul it was delicious I always had a craving for women souls there are so much sweeter."

I gave him a look promising death. "So you were the one that killed my mother." The hollow let out a evil laugh.

"Yes and how much fun it was to see you crying your heart out." I couldn't take anymore Reiatsu started to sill out of me.

"You killed my mother I think you deserve to feel fear don't you?" I pulled my Zanpakuto and pointed it at him.

"Zangetsu!" A swirl of power came from within me and started to transform me when it was done I saw some new additions to my body my hands were covered in a white substance making it look like I have claws.

"**This is where you die you filthy hollow."** The hollow growled feeling the power coming from me making me smile evilly.

I charged at him with Zangetsu and was going to stab him in the stomach but the thing that turned into that girl changed shape and turned into my mother making gasp in surprise and let down my guard.

"**Mom."** The figure of my mother smiled nodded her head. "Yes son it's me why do you want to fight this creature."

I growled in anger. **"Because he killed you and he's a hollow, they all need to die." **I tried to run past her but she got in my way again.

"You wouldn't hit your own mother now would you Ichigo." I growled in frustration. **"Get out of my way mom or I will have to kill you as well."**

The figure of my mom started to deform and look evil. "How dare you threaten your own mother?" I let out a yell that sounded like a hollows howl.

"**Because you're not my mother she died a long time ago her soul has passed on by now you're just a trick so I can let down my guard."**

The hollow growled. "It doesn't matter you gave me enough time to heal I will leave for now." The hollow tried to leave but I grabbed his leg so he couldn't leave.

"**Where do you think you're going I said this is where you die tonight!"** The hollow tried to use the human diversion thing again but I paid no attention.

All I saw in my eyes were pure blood red I felt rage go through my entire body giving me so much power where when I slashed downwards at his stomach a ball of pure power formed at the tip of Zangetsu.

I pointed it at the hollow and smiled evilly. **"Goodbye hollow." **I shot the ball of energy towards the hollow.

When it made contact the hollow was pushed back by the sheer power of the attack within seconds the ball exploded making the hollow blow up with it.

When the explosion stopped I released my Zanpakuto's form and turned towards Senna who had a look of amazement on her face.

"Ichigo that was awesome!" She ran up to me and hugged me I hugged her back and laughed for the way her faced looked.

**Okay that's it for this chapter the next chapter will be with Ishida and the whole Quincy explanation.**


End file.
